Whole new world
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: Koriand'r or Starfire, princess of Tameran, has to get married, but when an new guard by the name Richard Grayson comes along, she must choose between her role of a princess or her heart.
1. Chapter 1

** Whole new world **

**Hiya. The title is the Disney song, and I guess it's kinda based off of the movie to, but there are only similarities between the two. I thought of this idea when I heard it two days ago. So I decided to make this fic and depending if I get any reviews and whatever I'll continue. So please review if you guys like it. Please enjoy.**

It was 9:30 in Tameran and a red head poked her head out from under the covers. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing a lovely song, and the air smelled of freshly cut grass.

"Princess?" An unfamiliar voice called out. The Princess was curious so she got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She made her way down stairs and ran into a boy she had never seen before. He was about five inches shorter than her. He had black raven colored short hair, muscular built body, and pale skin. He was gorgeous beyond anyone she ever saw, but the only thing that bothered her was he hides his eyes behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Oh, I did not know we were getting a new guard." She said with a warm smile. "I am Princess Korand'r; please call me Starfire, though." She said extending her hand.

"Richard Grayson." He said through clinch teeth.

"You are not Tamranian. What is your decent?"

"American." He said again with an altitude.

"Why are you here? Is America not the land of the free, yes?"

"Yes, but we can't always have our dreams."

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"I don't want to talk about. Your father wants you in the library."

"Thank you." She said before setting off to the west wing.

She tried to get him out of her mind. The way he acted was something she has never experienced before. Did she do something to make him hate her? She was only trying to be friendly.

When she got to the library she gave the door a light rap.

"Come in."

"The new guard told me you sent for me?" she said as she walked in. sitting at a desk as a tall warrior built man. He had shoulder length black, onyx black eyes, and orange skin.

"Yes I did. Koriand'r, you are nearing sixteen the ripe age to be married. I want you to be on your best behavior because there are suitors coming to meet you."

"Father, why must I get married to someone I will barely know?"

"It is our tradition to be married like this we always had and always will."

"But Father, I'm not trying to sound rude or disrespectful, but may I get to know them first."

"Koriand'r." He warned.

"But…"

"I do not want to hear your arguments."

"Yes, sir." She said with a sigh.

"Now I want you to go back to your room and get ready for the ceremony."

"Daddy, why so soon?" she asked in shock. "I thought I would at least have a few months to get ready."

"Well the king from Carberous wants to meet you to see if you're the perfect match for his son."

"But, daddy their people are monstrous, they kill their own people in the most gruesome ways."

"I know, but he has his eyes set on you."

"You can't do this. What if he grew tired of me? What if he wants other? Are you just going to let them kill me?"

"We're going to sign a contract for your safety."

"Oh like that going to help-" SMACK! Starfire fell backwards and hit her head on the fire place.

"You will not talk to me like that! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, sir." She said getting up.

"Now I want you to get ready we're going to introduce you to the kingdom!"

On her way back she spotted Richard the new guard walking toward her.

"And here I thought you hated me." She shot at him hoping he'd get the message about leaving the attitude behind.

"The other guards told me to bring this to you and help patch you up." He said studying her. "It looks like your father really did a number on you. What you do to get this beating?"

"It was not a beating it was a slap and for your information I was trying to stop him from getting me killed." She said matter of fact.

"Okay whatever floats your boat. Let's go to your room so I can patch you up."

When they reached her room Richard had her sat on her bed while he worked to stop her from bleeding.

"Richard, why do you work for us?"

"Huh." He said clearly taken aback from her question.

"You work for us, but clearly you do not like us."

"It's a long story."

"Maybe you can tell me as we go to the market."

"Me go with you anywhere." He said laughing.

"It is an order." She shot. He glared at her which in turn made her only smirk. "I'll meet you down stairs in thirty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Also, Richard, wear civilian clothing."

"Will do."

"And, Richard, you better leave the attitude here."

"Okay." He turned around to go to his room to get ready.

"Okay, what to wear?" Star said looking through her closet. She pulled out a whole bunch of clothing and couldn't find a single thing to wear. This was her first sneak away from the castle in to many years to count. No one knew of her existence until the day she has to find a suitor, but even after that she will still be non-existence seeing how the queen is just a trophy than anything else.

Thirty minutes later she came down wearing blue shorts with a purple tank top that showed every inch of her curves and purple sandals. She looked over at Richard. Her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants and black boots with a leather jacket.

"You ready to go?"

"Sh, do you want to get caught."

"Caught?"

"Okay, so I am not allowed to leave the castle."

"Why?"

"It is a tradition to not show the kids of the king and queen in public until her ceremony."

"What ceremony."

"When a kid turns sixteen they are the ripe age to be married."

"You're sixteen?"

"Yes," she said stopping and crossed her arms.

"The way you speak and act sounds like you're a lot younger."

"Oh thanks. I try to stand up to my father and here you are putting me down." She said rolling her eyes. "Let us go."

At the market they stop at several shops and looked around.

"So you never told me."

"Told you what?"

"The long story."

"Oh, well, in America I was part of a family of acrobats. We were known as the Flying Grayson's. People came from all over just to see us perform our daredevil moves, but one someone came for protection money. When we refused he cut the ropes and my parents fell to their deaths. After that the cops found I had and aunt who moved here a few years ago, so they sent me to live with her and then a few days ago your father came to warn us about paying something off. Anyways long story short your father killed my aunt and he forced me to work at the castle."

"You are a slave?"

"Not really a slave. I get paid and all, but he's making me work for him, if that makes any sense."

"Not really, but I'll take it. I'm sorry about my father he can be a real jerk since my mother died. Ever since then he makes irrational decisions and everybody is fed up with him, but if this is haltered is to my father then why take it out on me?"

"Because you're his daughter, I don't know, I thought you were all the same."

"You shouldn't judge other people, Richard; it is not fair to those who are not like the rest."

"I'm sorry may I get to know the real Kor- Starfire." He finished when she gave him a death glare.

"My father is the only person who calls me by my real name."

"Understood, sorry."

"It is okay, I guess. It is just this whole ceremony has got me on edge."

"How is the Carberous race that bad?"

"They do terrible killings of their people. I once heard they hung a man up and poured Acid down his body for lying about some non-sense."

"Okay then? On a lighter subject so what does Starfire like to do?" he said in a slow voice with a disgusted look.

"Oh I love to daydream." She said in an energetic voice.

"Daydream, about what?"

"Well promise you will not laugh?"

"Promise?"

"I am dreaming of-" Starfire looked over, Richard's shoulder. "We have to go."

"What, why?" he looked to where Starfire was looking and cursed. Some of the guards were on the search for her.

"Come on." Richard said taking her hand and directing her toward abandon house or shacks if you would call it that.

"Where are you taking me." she asked in a fearful voice.

"My house is not too far of here I think we can make it and hide out until they give up."

They ran toward downtown part of the area. Where plagued and diseased infested people lived, but she didn't care she did not want to get caught especially since Richard was with her. As they neared downtown she could smell the decaying flesh left behind by people.

"How can you stand to live like this?"

"I've been living here for two years."

"Is this where you lived with your aunt?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't live here with all the bad memories."

"It's not all bad."

"I know, but still when I was little I'd wished someone would take me away from my home when my mother died."

"You know something."

"What's that?"

"You're not like rest of your family. My aunt and the others told me how cruel your family was, but you are the kindest, sweetest, and most caring person I ever met. Could you ever forgive, Starfire, for treating you so badly?"

"Oh, Richard, you did not need to ask me." She said with a smile.

**Oh, I almost forgot if you guys want to give me any suggestions or characters names I will be happy to accept. Review and whatever, thank you, bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue this story. Please if you guys have any suggestions about this story, please let me know it would be a big help in writing this and if you guys have any names of characters, please, again, let me know. Anyways please enjoy chapter two. Review and whatever else please it will make me want to update faster.**

Richard and Starfire were still copped up in a little two bedroom house. The house was white with black shutters, soft green grass, and a black iron gate around it.

"Richard this is a cute little home." Starfire said looking around. The house was painted in a light lime green with white furniture and dark hardwood floors.

"When do you think they will give up searching?"

"To be honest I do not know. I never left for this extent of time."

"She can't be in this diseased ridden town. Has anyone gotten ahold of Grayson?" They heard over Richard's Radio.

"No, we have not he lives in this town."

"Go see him, now!"

"Sir."

"Richard what are we going to do? If they catch me with you…"

"Starfire, relax. "He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But Richard…"

"Come on you'll hide out in the crawlspace." They ran for his room. Once inside Richard walked over to one side of a wall. "It will be a tight fit, but it'll have to do," he said, "and whatever you do don't make any sound."

"Okay…" she was about to say something else when they heard a loud knock at the door.

"I'll be back when they're gone." He said and walking out. Starfire quickly and quietly got into the spaced closed the door.

Richard was right when he said it would be a tight fit. She was maybe a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet and couldn't barley breathe with her knees up to her chest in the most uncomfortable position, but she stayed like that fearing that they would kill Richard and fearing what her father would do to her, it was then she heard faint voices.

"Have you… Koriand…"

"No has… som… happened…" Was all she was able to make out, but as she continued to listen she noticed that Richard and the other guards were walking closer.

"So this is where you live?" one of the guards said.

"Yes. What is it to you?"

"Why do you live with disease ridden people?"

"They're not all disease ridden and they are very sweet and kind people."

"So you'd rather become sick?"

"I thought you were here about the princess not about my living conditions."

"We need to search your dwellings, standard protocol."

"I understand. Do you need me out there searching?"

"No, you may take the time off we've got every inch of the town already covered."

"Okay if you need anything I will be in the living room."

About maybe thirty or forty minutes later. Richard opened the door to the crawlspace and found Starfire asleep. He took her into her arms and laid her down in his bed.

Three hours later Starfire opened her eyes to find she was in a bed. "What time is it?" she said to no one.

"Twelve O' clock," Richard said handing her a glass of water, "we need to hurry the ceremony starts in two hours."

Starfire gulped down the water, quickly got to her feet, grabbed Richard's hand and took off running. They used the buildings as a shield from the guards.

"How much time will it take to get there if we keep running?" Starfire whispered as they hid from a guard.

"Thirty minutes, but I have an idea. Follow me." Richard said and took off running to the nearest store. She blankly stared after, but quickly followed him.

"Where are we?"

"A little store that my aunt's friend runs."

"Oh hello, dear," said an elderly woman. The woman had long silver hair, a button nose, and gorgeous smoky blue eyes. "Oh, Richard, who is your little friend?"

"Oh Star this is Kat, Kat this is Starfire."

"Oh, it's so lovely to meet you, Miss Kat." Starfire gushed.

"Dear, please just call me Kat."

"Okay, may ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you get the name Kat?"

"Well my real name is Katie, but my father always called my little Kat, so I guess the name stuck. By the way, Richard, did you hear that devil of a king has another child? When will his wife keep her legs closed no one wants another ungrateful spoiled brat running around. I swear if the king has any more kids he should just drown them."

Starfire stared at the ground, but wouldn't show what she was feeling.

"Now that I am working for him-"

"Ah, yes how is that going? You give him a piece of his mind yet for killing your aunt for me?"

"It's… look can I talk to you alone real fast?"

"Sure thang hon." She said in a country accent.

Starfire looked at Richard confused. "Inside joke, don't ask." He said before following Kat.

Starfire walked around the shop. It was a cute little wall to wall bookstore. It had everything from vampires to princess to the 1940s. Starfire Reached for a book, but dropped it when she heard a voice coming from the other side. Curious she went to investigate. She rounded corner and spotted two girls sitting at a table talking very low.

"Hello." Starfire said with a smile.

The two girls gave her what-do-you want look and went back to talking. Sometimes she was glad to be the princess so no one would ignore her, but then again she could live without it. Richard came back with a ring of keys and two helmets.

"What are those?"

"Helmets, you wear one when you get on a bike."

"We are riding a bike." She said clapping her hands.

'Yeah, but not the one you're thinking of."

"Then what kind of bike is it?"

"It's called a motorcycle. It's a bike that is powered by gas."

"Oh then what are we waiting for?" she said grabbing his hand and dragging her away.

They reached the garage she spotted a sliver and blue motorcycle.

"Richard, is this the bike you were talking about?"

"Yes." He said walking her over to it and helping her on before getting on himself. "Hold on tight." He started it and took off toward the castle.

So far so good with sneaking her in, but her father just had to come out of his study and spotted them.

"Koriand'r, where have you been?"

"Sorry daddy. I was in the garden and I fell asleep. Richard found me and is taking me to get ready."

"You have twenty minutes to get ready because the Carberous king is coming."

"Daddy…"

"I don't want to hear it," and he walked away.

"Come on, Richard, I need to get ready."

**Well this is it for chapter 2 boring maybe I almost trashed it the last bit I wanted to get it out so people know I wasn't quitting this story, but I need more reviews and I promise the next chapter will be so much better or I'll die trying. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing, fav, and/or follow this story. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3. Oh, when they bow they kneel and put one fist on the ground.**

Starfire was in her room getting ready for the ceremony and the meeting of her new husband. Thinking about the living with the king and prince under one roof made her cringe. 'There has to be something between the two men if father wants me to go with them, but what and why? He would never do this if mother was here. He hated the Carberous for what they stood for, but here I am getting handed to them on a silver platter. Why does not father just hand them the gun, too?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and Richard's voice telling her that it was time to go.

She looked at herself one last time. She was wearing a knee length hot pink strapless dress with jewels outlining her bust, her hair was done in a messy, but cute bun with hot pink dangling earrings, and light, barley seeable, white eye shadow and pink lipstick. She grabbed her clutch and headed out to where Richard was waiting.

"Wow, Starfire, you look… words can't even descried how you look."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"You should." Richard said smiling cause Starfire to also smile.

"Are you ready to be introduced to the world?" He said extending an elbow for her to take.

'Why cannot it be you who I am who I am marrying?' Shocked at what she wished for, but it was true she was beginning to have feelings for her guard. "Yes I guess…" She said taking his elbow.

"Well come on." They made their way down to the dining hall; the dining hall was gorgeous room. The walls were painted in a crème color with gold trimming, a huge gold candle chandler hung over a long dark wood table, the chairs matched the table, but had red seat cushions.

Starfire's father, soon to be father in-law, and soon to be husband were sitting at the other end of the table.

"Ah here is the girl of the hour. Koriand'r this is King Fey and Prince Kar of Carberous."

"It is nice to meet you both." Starfire said bowing.

"Rook, you were right when you said she looked like her mother."

"Thank you?"

"Did I speak to you!" King Fey yelled and slapped Starfire across the face hard, shocking Starfire into hiding behind Richard.

"Who is this?" Prince Kar said pointing to Richard.

"He is Koriand'r's guard for the time being."

"Stand down!" King Fey ordered Richard.

"Sorry, but I don't work for you and I'll not let you speak or hurt the princess that way again, you scared her to death."

"Where she is going she has to get used to it." The prince said with evil smile on his face.

"Stand down, Grayson." King Rook ordered.

"Not if they are going to treat her like that."

"She is not a child anymore she needs to learn about world sooner or later." King Fey stated.

"True, but she doesn't have to learn about it this way. I heard the stories of your people, you guys are nothing, but cruel, disgusting, and the most vile of beings anyone has ever met," Richard said wrapping his arms around a still trembling Star, "Sir if you make her go with them there would be no telling what would happen to her over there."

"That's why we are signing an agreement."

"Will you see her again?"

"No."

"Then how do you know they will keep their end?"

"I don't…"

"Exactly, you don't know they could kill her as soon as they get her to their lands." Richard raged on. "Now if you don't mind I'm taking her to her room." He said walking Star out of the room and to her room. Inside Richard helped her undress and changed into a purple shirt and white shorts, untangled her hair from the bun, and wiped of the makeup.

"Starfire look at me." He begged. She looked up and felt his arms go around her. "I promise that I will protect you no matter what." He said and kissed her forehead.

"My father will punish you for our outburst, you know that?"

"I don't care he shouldn't have been so willing to put you through that."

"Thank you for what you had done for me, Richard." She said lying on her bed.

"I'll be out in the hall if you need anything."

"NO, please do not go, please stay with me." said begged tears began to stream down her face.

"What happened to the girl who got smack by her old man and didn't care?"

"This is so different."

"How is it different?"

"Because I might lose you and I do not want to lose you." She was beginning to cry harder putting head in her hands.

Richard just stood there in shock. Why would she be worried about him for? What makes him special? "Star… don't be upset over me, please." He said sitting on her bed, using his arms to prop himself up, and looked at the floor.

"Richard, do you not get it? You are a great friend, so I am worried about you." She whispered as she crawled over to him tears still staining her angelic face.

"Star…" He said wrapping his arms around her and held her as she continued to vent. "I'll stay."

She pulled back looking at him with her watery green orbs and smiled a little. She wanted to kiss him right then and there and never wanted to let him go, but before they could do anything there was a knock on the door.

"Koriand'r open this door now! I know that, Grayson is in there." Her father shouted.

They both looked at each other not moving and not knowing what to do.

"I'll break down this door. You have until five. 1… 2… 3…"

Sighing Richard got up and opened the door. Starfire's father saw red as he walked into her room.

"Do you two have any idea how embarrassing that was for me?"

"I'm sorry." Rixchard said.

"Sorry! You're sorry? You do not have a right to say you are sorry!" he yelled making Starfire cringe.

"I knew hiring this boy would lead to a downfall." He said to himself.

"Daddy p-p-p-please he did not mean anything."

"Bull. He meant everything thing he did." He said. He slammed his fist into Richard's jaw

"Daddy…" Starfire screamed bending down to help Richard up.

"You, Koriand'r, are the most disappointment anyone could have wished for, you know that."

"Daddy!" Starfire screamed crying her eyes out. "You are making a big deal out of nothing. Mother would never let you do this." She said still crying trying to get through to him, but red was the only thing her father saw and his senses went in to over drive and all he wanted was blood. King Rook shoved Richard out and locked the door.

King Rook charged Star, grabbed her and started to beat her senseless. From outside Richard tried to get in to the room, but his attempts were hopeless as he listened to Starfire's blood curling screams. Richard pound on the door, sweat pouring from him in his futile attempts.

"King Rook, please don't hurt Starfire anymore, please." He begged falling to his knees crying.

A few moments later the door unlocked and King Rook stepped out and glared down at the red teary eyed Richard.

"You're being transferred." Was all he said before he walked away.

**So please don't be mad at me. This chapter wasn't supposed to go this way, but it took on a mind of its own. Oh, before I forget the next chapter will hopefully be filled with humor and I have an EOCT (end of course testing) next week so I might not update until it's over. bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya. Here's chapter 4. Oh, and thank you all for the reviews. I was listening to the song Awake and Alive by skillet and thought of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Two weeks went by and Starfire was packing up her belongs ready to move to Carberous.

"You know I'm really going to miss you." Richard said walking into her room.

"Richard! Why are you not at your post?"

Richard was transferred to patrol the outside borders of the castle. He was wearing a black sleeveless under armor shirt which showed off his perfect carved out muscles, with black military style pants, and black combat boots. He carried an assault rifle, tear gas, ammo, and a Taser at all times.

"They're cool with me sneaking off once and awhile."

"Still, do you want to be punished again?"

"Star, I'm only here to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"How would you like to come with me?"

"Come with you? Richard as good as that sounds, I cannot."

"And why not?"

"I have a responsibility to my people."

"Star, that's bull and you know it."

"Richard… I-I-I'm s-s-s-cared." She said letting her head fall in shame.

"I know, but just think you could be so much happier."

She looked up and smile and for the first time in years, Star smiled a real smile.

"Could we tour the world?"

Richard laughed. "Still stuck on that, huh?"

"Shut up," Star said and playfully slapped him.

"So how is the new guard?"

"Ugh, do not even ask."

Why not? I thought you liked him."

"I did until father gave him an order that all orders from the princess must be authorized by him."

"Wow."

"Richard…"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do with you not there with me?"

"Star, to be honest, I don't I'm going to do without you here?"

"What if they try to kill me? What if they…"

"Then don't go."

"My father…"

"Who cares. He doesn't care about you why care what he thinks?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "You know he wasn't always like this."

"How was he before and what changed him?"

"He was well loved around the town. He was the best father and King anyone could ever wish for. The day my mother died was when my father changed. I understand he still mourns her and all, but he has a responsibility to his daughter and people."

"My aunt use to tell me that if people wanted to help they'll get the help, but if they don't then you can't do anything to help no matter how much it hurts to watch them suffer."

"I know, but he my father, it is hard watching him suffer this much."

"Star…"

"But you are right I can't help him I…" suddenly there was a loud and powerful knock on the door.

"Princess open up." Starfire and Richard looked at each other briefly before Richard ran to hide and Starfire went to answer the door.

"You need me Kray?"

"Yes your father wants to see you, now."

"Where is he?"

"Library. Hurry up he doesn't want to be wanting very long."

"Alright." She said and head toward the library.

When she arrived she gave the door a light rap and waited.

"Come in."

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, where is Grayson?"

"I haven't seen him since you transferred him to the boarders." She lied.

"Koriand'r DO NOT lie to me!" King Rook boomed.

"Father I am not lying. I swear I haven't seen him."

"You are lying to me."

"No. I am not I would never lie." Starfire said now starting to cry.

"You are and will always be a lying whore."

"Daddy," but it was no use her father was gone. He was back to seeing red again, back to wanting blood, and back to targeting Starfire.

He started to circle Star like prey. He studied her every move before attacking her. He balled his fist up and punched Starfire. She closed her eyes screamed ready for the impact, but the impact never came. When opened her eyes Richard was in front her blocking the hit.

"Grayson." The King said through clench teeth. "This doesn't concern you. This is between my daughter and me."

"Not when you are trying to harm her. Then it concerns me." He said.

The King got angrier and started attack Richard so he could get to his daughter, but it was useless. Richard would block the attack and hit the King sending him backward.

Richard turned from the king to Starfire. "Go to your room and hide, okay?"

"Okay, but Richard…"

"What?"

"Be careful."

"I promise."

Starfire ran. She ran all way to her room. She knew she had minimum time before the guards came so she had to think of someplace fast.

The door smashed in and four armed guards raced in, but they were greeted by… nothing. The guards were puzzled. They knew Starfire had run to her room, but there were no sign of her.

"Search everywhere."

They searched everywhere. One guard opened her walk end closest that was another master room and started to search.

Starfire watched as the guard edged closer to her hiding spot. With step he took her breath seized up and with every breath he took her heart slowed down. Finally he was above her and was about to find her when they all heard the king boom. "Grayson escaped find him. Leave the girl she'll have to come out sooner or later."

"Yes, sir. Let's move out." The guards ran out of the room. Starfire let out the breath she was holding and got up from where she was hiding. She looked around the room wondering what she should do, but before a single idea came to mind strong arms grabbed her. she yelped and tried to break away from her captor, but it was no use he was to strong…

"Starfire it's me." Starfire immediately relaxed.

"Richard how did you get away," she asked turning to face him.

He smirked. "I have my ways."

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's leave, please."

Richard grabbed her hand and they headed to the bookstore in Richard's town.

"Richard are you okay?" Kat asked as they ran through the front door.

"King Rook is after us."

"Why?"

"I beat him for trying to hit Star." Kat smiled ear to ear, hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, someone finally has the balls to stand up to that bastard."

"Hey has Dr. Washizaki left, yet?"

"No, why?"

"Is she still going to America?"

"Yes what is this about?"

"Well I was wondering if Starfire and I can go with her to escape."

"I don't think she would mind."

"Mind what?" Dr. Washizaki said walking into the room. Dr. Washizaki's name is Sumi Rose washizaki. She has long dark brown hair, brown almond shaped eyes that are so dark you can barely notice her pupils, and she has high cheekbones, medium size nose, and medium pale pink lips.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking us back to America with you."

"I have no problem with that, sweetheart. We leave tomorrow morning at six. Got it, get it, good."

"Same old Washizaki…" Richard mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

**Review or whatever. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya peoples. Thank you for the reviews and whatnots. Anyways as my appreciation I'm going to write a longer chapter with some fluff and tell you that there's going to be major fluff in the next chapter, so please enjoy. P.S toward the middle of this story there's going to be a spot that you guys might not like very much, just know that this story won't let me take control, so yeah… **

Richard and Starfire got up at five thirty and got ready for the boat ride to America.

"I need to prep you on Dr. Washizaki."

"She is wonderful what is there to prep me on?"

"Well first off she's really sarcastic. Second of all she has more of a morbid sense of humor. And third and final thing she can be kinda rude so whatever she says to you DO NOT take it to heart."

"Okay?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am so excited this is my first ever boat ride." She squealed.

"Let's just hope you don't get sea sick."

"What is sea sickness?"

"It's where you get queasy and sometimes manage to throw up. It's not a pretty site, but you get the picture." Dr. Washizaki said walking in

"Maybe we shouldn't go by boat."

"We got to sweetheart. Tamaran doesn't have an airport to fly you out and even if it did your father could stop it."

"Why?"

"It's government property, sweetie."

"But can they not try and stop your boat from sailing?"

"No, well they can, but I would love to see them stop me. Are two love doves ready?"

"We're just friends, Sumi." Richard said.

"Right and I am just a stupid ass person who can't see straight through your bullshit." She said as she walked away.

"You are right she can be rude. We do not even like each other? Why would she say love doves?" Starfire said with confidence in her voice, but knowing it was a lie. As they walked on to the boat their hands brushed against each other. They looked at each other, turned their heads the opposite way, and started to blush like mad.

"Just friends, my white/Japanese ass." Dr. Washizaki mumbled to herself rolling her eyes.

"We have two minutes until we leave and we need to prepare."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Richard go back to the store and get a black box with the Initials F.B."

"Okay." Richard said as he walked back to the store.

"I thought you guys left already?"

"Sumi wants me to get her box she left here."

"The black or blue box?"

"The black box, please."

"Here ya go. Tell her next time don't take it off the boat."

"Will do." He said turning to leave, but before he could there was an explosion outside. Richard and Kat ran to the front window.

"Shit!" They both cursed. The guards looked pretty pissed off and they didn't care how they bought back either Richard or Starfire.

"Get going. I'll hold them off as long as can, okay?"

"I love you, you know that." He said and hugged Kat before ran back to the boat.

"We have to go, NOW!"

"Richard, what is wrong?" Starfire looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Your Father is looking for us. Kat is stalling for us, but we got to move."

"WHAT?"

"Where's Sumi?"

Suddenly the boat started to move and they were on their way to a better life, but before they made it fifteen feet they heard another explosion. They turned around to see Kat's bookstore engulfed in flames. Richard fell to his knees and stared at the store he had grown to love. 'How could he? How could he think this little of human lives and because of what? His daughter? I should have never gotten close to her. All this happened because I had to be the hero and save Star…' He thought darkly.

"Richard, I am sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Starfire said bending down to try to comfort him, but it was a BIG mistake.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Star took her hands off of him and backed away scared.

"BECAUSE OF YOU KAT'S DEAD! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN CLOSE TO YOU! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SAVED YOU THEN MAYBE, MAYBE KAT WOULD STILL BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Richard…" she drifting off has she started to sob.

"I SAID GO!"

Starfire got up and ran away crying harder.

Richard got up and made his way into Sumi's room.

"Sumi?"

"Oh, Richard." Sumi turned around and tackled hugged him bawling, which made Richard cry harder. "She's gone! They killed her!" She sobbed.

"I-I k-k-now." He stuttered.

"D-Did S-Starfire s-see i-t?"

"Y-y-es."

"H-h-ow i-is she d-doing?"

"Not g-good. I w-ent o-o-ff on her."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I didn't mean to it's just she was right there and watched Kat die and if it wasn't for her none of this would be happening, which I know that doesn't give me a reason to do that, but that's what my brain registered right then and before I could stop myself I said horrible mean things to her." He said in one breath which earned him the hardest slap in his life.

"HOW DARE YOU RICHARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YES, KAT DIED, BUT SHE DIED SO SHE COULD HELP YOU GET STARFIRE TO SAFETY! WHEN WE BURY HER BODY WHY DON'T YOU SPIT ON HER GRAVE, HUH! THE NERVE OF YOU! SHE DIDN'T CARE FOR HER LIFE IF YOU AND NOW STARFIRE GOT HARMED! SHE WOULD OF GLADLY HAVE GAVEN IT FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! NOW I WANT YOU TO GO IN THERE AND TALK TO HER, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes ma'am."

"GOOD, GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

Richard got up and ran to Starfire's room.

Starfire was curled up in the fetal position on the bed crying her heart out. 'I know I shouldn't be sad or anything because he had just lost someone, but still he shouldn't have said what he said-' There was a soft knock on the door.

"Please leave me alone." She said weakly, but the knock came again. She knew who ever was behind the door they won't stop knocking until she would let them talk to her. She wiped of the tears that were beginning to fall and weakly said "come in". The door opened and to reveal Richard. "What do you want?" she said trying to put venom into her voice.

"Could we talk?"

"Why so you can scream at me again?"

"No so I can... apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that and I shouldn't have said what I said to you."

"What you said really hurt me, you know."

"I am so sorry Star please forgive me."

Star thought about it. She knew if she forgave him they would be on egg shells for a while, but if she did not forgive him she knew she'd go against everything she believed in. What to do?  
"Richard... I will forgive you…"

To be honest it wasn't the response he'd hope for, but I mean come on he yelled at her that's the response he should get. Actually he shouldn't have forgiveness, but I'm just a puppet writing this, anyways… "Thank you, Star, and I promise no matter how long it takes I'll prove to you that I'm truly am sorry."

"I will hold your promise against you until you do." They both smiled at each other and hugged each other not wanting to go.

"What was Kat like?" She asked they were now lying down on her bed intertwined together with her head on his cheat, his chin resting on her head, and their hands clasped together.

"She was interesting, to say the least."

"You told me she's your Aunts friend. How did they meet?"

"it's kinda a funny story, actually. They met because of me."

"How?"

"Well, I was at the store buying something for my parents. This smokin' hot girl was checking me out, but you could tell there was a screw lose or something. So I tried to stay clear, but she followed me, so I ran. It was raining so hard that day you couldn't see anything in front of you, so I was running blind. Anyways, I tripped and fell onto someone. At first the person was mad at me, but quickly got over it when she found out I was a child and what I was running away from, so she brought me inside her place, helped me dry off, and called my family to let them know I was alright. When the rain cleared up my Aunt came to pick me up and that's when she and Kat met."

Star smiled. "At least she helped you I would have just leaved you or told the girl where you were."

With that Richard laughed and wiped tears he never knew were falling. "You're just mean."

"So are you, but you do not see me calling you out for it."

"No you just run away crying." As soon as that came out of Richard's mouth he regretted it, for Starfire had tears in her eyes. "Star, I didn't-" he said walking up on her about to apologize, when Star starts laughing. "Oh you little sneak. Think you can get away with that?"

All the answer was Starfire getting up and running away laughing. Richard followed in suit, but stopped when Star was looking out the window trembling.

"Star, what is it?"

"The Carberous they are here to get me."

"I won't let them."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Dr. Washizaki said loading up an AK-47.

"Do we really need that?"

"Well I don't know about you two, but I rather live and you don't get it if you have something those sons of bitches have."

Richard took the gun. "I just want to tell you that this goes against my morals."

"And dying young goes against mine, what's your point?"

Richard opened up his mouth to say something, but before he could the Carberous began shooting at them. "Star, find somewhere to hide, okay."

"Okay." She said and ran.

"Which side do you want to take?"

"The left."

"Remember how to shoot?"

"Do could forget? You'd always take me down to the shooting range."

"Good let's go."

**That's it for chapter 5. I hope it wasn't too bad. I had fun writing this chap. Idk why though, oh well review or whatever. Bye. Oh and I'm thinking about writing another story when I get done with this story. The Titans are all crazy and locked up in an insane asylum, let me know what you guys think, please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya. I am soooo sorry that I hadn't updated. I was soo busy, but now here's chapter six please enjoy and what not.**

It'd been eleven days and something odd nights since Carberous's attack. Low on ammo and need boat repairs the three were on guard twenty-four seven. They would take shifts watching, waiting, and listening for any sign that the Carberous were gaining or attacking.

It was now ten o'clock and Starfire went to wake up Richard for his shift.

"Richard, it is time for your shift." Star said in a low sweet motherly voice.

"Ten more minutes, mom."

"Oh for heaven sakes." Dr. Washizaki said with a pitcher of ice cold water in her hand.

"Where and when were able to get that?"

"Does it matter? I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see." She walked up to Richard's sleeping form and poured the water all over him a yelp escaped his lips as he shot out of bed.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I'm sooo tired Richie and you were waking up so I had to pour water on you. It's your shift, by the way." And with that Dr. Washizaki walked to her chambers to sleep."

"Man, I can't stand her."

"Oh, and it's a bit cold outside so bundle up." Dr. Washizaski pops her head back in to warn before making her way to her bed.

Richard sighs. "Why me?"

"Richard I am sorry I did not know what she was going to do with the water. I should have tried to stop her I am so deeply sorry please forgive me." Starfire begged.

"It's not your fault."

"But-"

"Starfire, stop. Go wait for me out in the hall while I get ready."

Starfire nodded and did as she was told. About thirty minutes of waiting Richard finally emerged from his room wear a black wife beater that showed his muscles perfectly, a white jacket, and grey jogging pants. He didn't bother to touch his hair because it was in a messy shag, he had a five o'clock shadow, and he still had his sunglasses on. Starfire couldn't help, but Stare only hoping she wasn't drooling.

"Star?"

"Huh." She said snapping out of her daze.

"Should we get going?"

"Oh, Yes indeed." She said as she was turning around blushing a dark crimson color and speed walking down the hallway.

"Star." Richard called after her. "You're going the wrong way."

With that Starfire blushed a deeper color, turning around, and hurryingly walked past him in the right direction.

"Okay?" Richard lifted up an eyebrow before following after Starfire.

Outside they climb the ropes to get to their point for the look out.

"Star, are you okay, you've been quiet since I came out of my room."

Starfire said nothing.

Richard sigh deep and looked out to the sea. The sea at night was always one of Richard's favorite sights. The sea looked midnight blue, the moon shown big and full, and the waves crashed along the rocks making a beautiful sound.

"Wow." Starfire said finally after about ten minutes of silence. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it sure is." Richard said not taking his eyes off Star and not knowing if he was talking about the sight or her. "Hey star happened to you back there?" he blurted out and then mentally kicking himself keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh look a shooting Star!" Star gasped. Richard looked sure enough a star flew past them in the sky. "Pretty." She sighed and closed her eyes to make a wish. "Richard aren't you going to make a wish?"

"Naw," he said waving his hand.

"How come?"

"Because, my wish already came true a while back."

"Oh really and what is it?"

He got close to her to whisper into her ear. "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"  
"So you want me to feel antsy not knowing?"

"Well I didn't see why you need to feel antsy because I'm never going to tell you." He again whispered into her ear.

"You are a mean person." She said turning around and pouting which only made Richard laugh at her attempt of making him feel guilty. "Oh, you are double mean," which made him laugh even harder. She turned around pretending to be mad.

"Oh no you don't." He said and did something both of them weren't expecting. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. They both gasped after realization set in, but neither let go. Instead they got into a comfortable potion and cuddled to together looking watching the stars lost in their own little world. Lucky no one attacked the night.

The next morning Dr. Washizaki got up and went to the deck to see if Richard and Starfire needed some food, but she got there her eyes nearly bugged out of her head because there slept Richard holding Starfire. She smiled a sweet smile and then an evil one. She softly kicked her foot into Richard's shoulder. He gently woke up. "Huh, what time is it?"

"Well for starters it's ten o'clock in the morning and the cat's out of the bag."

"Huh?" Dr. Washizaki nudged her head for to Star sleeping form. It took a minute for reality to sink in, but when it did Richard face became crimson.

"Uh-huh." Dr. Washizaki said walking away while Richard tried to get out from under Star as softly as he could. "So when are you planning to ask her out?"

"What?"

"You heard me. When?"

"I… don't know. I mean she's a princess and I'm just…"

"As cheesy has this sounds her knight."

"So?"

"Oh my god. For Christ sakes Sherk got the princess because he saved her-"

"That doesn't mean anything." Dr. Washizaki smacked him.

"Of course it does. I hate to admitted it, and believe me I really do, but sometimes fairy tales comes true. She likes you, you like her go out already before I shove my foot up your ass."

**With everything going on I decide the characters needed a breather and so does this story with action so I decided to put a little bit of Robstar fluff and humor I hoped you enjoyed it, bye. **


End file.
